


Timing is everything

by Omuchgeekery



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, BUT NO THIS WOULDN'T STOP BUGGING ME, Dorian is the Inquisitor, Dorianquisitor, F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi, and an essay to write, dammit I have another fic i'm writing, i have all the power here, now excuse me while I give my soul to Bioware, this plot bunny wouldn't let me do ANYTHING until I started this, welcome to my world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Felix telling Dorian that Alexius was going for the rebel mages, Dorian manages to overhear Alexius talking with another Venatori agent about the planned attack on the Conclave. Desperate to save the many lives in the balance, Dorian rushes to the Conclave, hoping to prevent the huge loss of life but having no idea what is about to happen to him...<br/>(Only the prologue is currently posted, and I will not be getting back to this until my in-progress Star Wars Rebels story is finished. However, that shouldn't take to long, and I wanted to know what people thought...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing is everything

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been bugging me for a while, and for the past week, it's been bugging me SO MUCH I could NOT write anything else: What if _Dorian_ became the "Herald of Andraste"? Maybe he overheard Alexius talking about how some shit was going to go down, maybe he found a letter mentioning the expected outcome of attacking the Conclave, maybe he was walking by and overheard some Venatori getting excited that the white Divine was gonna die or something (for my story I picked the first). Naturally, he would try to warn them - he tried to save the rebel mages from becoming enslaved, of COURSE he would try to save the Conclave!  
>  Like I said in the summary, though, I don't intend to post any more of this until my in-progress Rebels fic is done.

Dorian gasped, panting. He'd long since spent all his coin on various methods of travel, and was now forced to simply run. He allowed himself long enough to refill his waterskin from the river, have a drink, and pour some water over his head in an attempt to cool down, and then (sighing at the ruins of his outfit) started back up.  
  
He couldn't stop now. Not when he was so low on time.  
  
Not when he was _so close._  
  
He _had_ to get to that Conclave, had to warn them they were in danger!  
  
(He still couldn't believe what he'd overheard between Master Alexius and his--his _cohort._ Most magisters took things too far anyway, but to attack a peaceful meeting, one intended to stop needless slaughter and prevent an all-out war? Why would he _do_ that?!)  
  
Dorian broke through the trees, finally able to see--  
  
No. _No!_ The Conclave has already met! They've already started! Please tell me there's still time!  
  
Dashing past a group of frankly astounded qunari - was one of them holding a _staff?!_ \- and dwarves, Dorian shoved through a small group of Dalish and into the building.  
  
The higher-ups would be near the center of the building, probably on a higher floor.  
  
Dorian took the steps two, three at a time, weaving around two humans embracing near the top of the stairs - a man and a woman, Noble by the looks of them, one clearly a mage judging by the staff, and they looked similar enough in both age and appearance to be siblings, stop that, this _isn't the time_ \- and shoving his way through a small herd of mages, losing the mercenaries and most of the templars trying to stop him. Exiting the little crowd, he took a sharp left, darting down a hallway populated by chantry brothers and sisters, forcing the rest of the pursuing templars - with their heavy, bulky armor - to slow down so as not to damage any of the surprised chantry members. Dashing down the next hallway, through a door, and into another hallway, Dorian only noticed the tiny alcove because his exhausted legs tripped over his stained, ripped, and ruined clothes.  
  
"Thank Andraste," Dorian muttered to himself, tucking his abused body into the tiny space and praying to the Maker that none of his pursuers would be able to notice him with so many other mages present.  
  
It was several terrifying minutes later that Dorian was confident enough that he'd lost them (and caught his breath) to exit the small space.  
  
Now to find someone important...  
  
He started by going the _opposite_ way he had been going, then taking several turns to where he was fairly certain the back of the building was before carefully opening doors to peek into.  
  
He had barely opened the third room when he heard a woman, pleading for someone to help her. The only thought going through Dorian's mind as he charged toward the source of the begging was _I wish I hadn't had to sell my staff for coin..._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think/go off and write your own Dorianquisitor fic/shove ideas into me until I burst


End file.
